Gintama Wiki talk:Character Template/Sample
are you thinking of a separate page for each character, or each group of characters? if yes, then the page contents would take over the function of 'others' and so this parameter would not be needed anymore. in fact, it is ending up more and more like the , LOL -- ~~Gin-san (Talk) 07:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) : good, then it means i'm close to my goal, since it's suppose to be like an expanded biodata. =) About the others things... there will be more functions but since I was busy with a template that Gintaman, the best manga that comes from a gorilla, would use, i was quite busy and fairly distracted. [[User:akadirgun|''' akadirgun ]] talk Completed Well, I think I can finally say that the Character Template is completed. What do you think? Anything to add or cut? [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk : quite nice! tho maybe too detailed for minor characters, but let's roll it out as a trial and see how it goes. if your intention is to use the same template for both infobox and biodata, then you will need more parameters, if you take a look at Gintoki's profile, it has blood type, Status, hair colour etc. so far there are 3 char with blood type listed = kirara, kondou, hijikata. otherwise it's fine, if you intend to have 2 types of boxes, 1 for major char and this for minor ones. if you want to cut, probably the 'others' can be omitted. can we have the footnote more discreet, no need heading for these? : note that those classified under 'guest appearance' will not even have birthdays/height/weight, so the infoboxes will be essentially blank for such char, e.g Samo Hung. do you want to consider a diff. design for those? : what will the gateway page look like, will it still have thumbnails with brief description of the char just like the current layout? if the character has too little info, is it possible to combine into 1 page tho they may not be related? e.g amantos kappa/ebina, inuisei, kinya in 1 page. : just to let you know in advance, i intend to create seiyuu links/categories in future, so that viewers can find out which are the chars that are being voice by the same seiyuu, e.g. Sadaharu & Otsuu has the same seiyuu. but let's not complicate matters for now, LOL, let this go on trial first. ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :: This is for major characters. There will also be one for minor characters and one for guest appearances. The extra parts in the bio-data will be here but it will be invisible unless a value is entered. By the way i don't quite understand what you ant to do with the footnote.. [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk 17:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::: can the level2 heading with line underneath for the references be removed? don't want it to show on TOC, 1:30am now, LOL, everytime we have a discussion, it's also my bed time ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::: I've done the changes you asked for. [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ''']] talk